As Quatro Estações do Amor
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: "O homem é o único animal que come sem ter fome, bebe sem ter sede e faz amor em todas as estações. " John Steinbeck Inverno - Stony Primavera - Clintasha Verão - Thorki Outono - Bruce Pepper
1. Prólogo

**As Quatro Estações do Amor**

_"O homem é o único animal que come sem ter fome, bebe sem ter sede e faz amor em todas as estações. "_

_John Steinbeck_

Qual a definição de ser herói? O que faz um ato heróico? Ser casulo de alguém na neve, quando você deveria estar encolhido no seu próprio casulo? Encontrar uma flor na primavera e amar somente ela, mesmo que essa não seja a mais perfeita, protegendo-a da inveja de todo um jardim? Ou seria dar a alguém um sonho bom em uma noite de verão? Talvez seja apenas descobrir o que se esconde por trás da fúria de um homem em um pôr-do-sol de outono.

Quem sabe ser herói não seja possuir grandes feitos – e é nisso que eu mais acredito – e sim você estar lá, mesmo quando não está. Mas se for pra ser o tal herói de atos notáveis, para mim, vai ser a capacidade de continuar valorizando as pequenas coisas que o fará grandioso. Enfim, se eu não sei o que é herói, é porque meu herói é diferente de tudo aquilo que dizem ser.

Heróico é você amar e ser amado nas quatro estações do ano.

Talvez por isso eu escreva histórias de heróis, porque é o melhor jeito de escrever histórias de amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Aulas podem dar vontade de escrever, principalmente se seu professor vem com uma citação linda e plotável como a dessa do início. Quatro shorts, cada qual com um casal diferente. Inverno vai chegar esse domingo, e é Stony. Estava morrendo de saudades de postar algo por aqui! Beijos e até domingo!


	2. Inverno

**Inverno**

_"Será que a neve ama as árvores e os campos que beija tão docemente?"_

_Lewis Caroll_

Ainda que tivesse perdido setenta anos de sua vida preso em uma bolha de gelo, Steve não conseguia desgostar inteiramente do vento frio que batia no seu rosto durante o inverno. Não deixava que o clima desanimador o impedisse de fazer qualquer coisa, sem se importar com a maioria da população que se sentia deprimida para sair de casa naquela época do ano. Continuava até mesmo a correr durante as manhãs, prestando atenção nos rostos cada vez mais escassos que lutavam contra o frio para fazer o mesmo, duvidando que algum deles tivesse um motivo tão forte como o dele próprio para não se deixar esmorecer pelo confortável peso do inverno.

Steve tinha medo. O grande Capitão América, símbolo do poderio da nação americana, tinha medo de congelar – mesmo que a neve fina que tocava as partes descobertas de seu corpo e molhava levemente as roupas que ele usava não se comparasse com a brisa cortante que enregelava-lhe a alma. O medo aumentava se estava sozinho, e o frio, do seu modo particular, lembrava um aconchego do qual ele era privado.

Tony odiava o inverno. Odiava neve, odiava o molhado, odiava o clima propício para absolutamente nada, odiava o tempo nublado, assim como odiava o fato de não ter conseguido fugir da neve naquele ano, mesmo sendo obrigado a sair de Nova York. Odiava tudo mais ainda por não conseguir sair do aeroporto onde estava porque, ao que tudo indicava, as condições de vôo só melhorariam na manhã seguinte – do que adiantava ter um avião se não podia controlar o tempo e fazê-lo decolar? Ainda tinha o inconveniente de não conseguir falar com ninguém que se encontrasse em Nova York, pois aparentemente celulares eram aparelhos pouco importantes que estavam fora de área ou temporariamente desligados – o que o fez xingar mais uma vez após escutar de novo a mesma mensagem do correio de voz. Ele finalmente desistiu e foi procurar um local que vendesse um sanduíche decente.

Ele viajara deixando um vazio nevado para trás. Era o que normalmente ocorria quando os dois brigavam, mas daquela vez a distância forçada serviu para prolongar ainda mais o inverno. Tinha avisado a data que voltaria, mas não entrara em contado desde que deixara o apartamento, encolhendo-se dentro do trench coat enquanto reclamava para si mesmo. Sem um beijo de até logo. Sem dizer até mais.

Enquanto Tony era a personificação do sonho americano Steve era a da grande nação, e só os dois sabiam que todo sonho tem seu lado negro, e que a America não era feita apenas de dias ensolarados e glórias. E mesmo com o ressentimento, Steve não conseguia se distrair o suficiente para esquecê-lo, afinal, não havia nada naquele apartamento onde não houvesse a assinatura de Tony Stark. Era esse o motivo pelo qual evitava passar muito tempo em casa.

O que mais irritava Tony era ver o homem que salvara a Terra, que era uma lenda viva admirada por todos e, acima de tudo, o homem que o conquistara, prender-se ao passado como se nada mais restasse para ele naquele mundo. O que era irônico, se os cálculos de Tony estivessem certos, era que todos eles morreriam após uma longa e próspera velhice, e Steve ainda teria um rosto jovem. Ele tinha que se acostumar ao futuro, deixar seus malditos fantasmas para trás e dar um passo de 70 anos à frente. Se Steve não podia se agarrar a ele para prosseguir, que pelo menos não se agarrasse na memória de Bucky para se afundar. Tony queria poder deixá-lo ser engolido novamente em uma nevasca, ser tragado pela maldita neve e pelo frio das memórias dele, mas não conseguia. Não ligou nenhuma vez para casa até aquele momento – esperando como uma criança grande que ele ligasse –, mas já estava ficando com raiva da voz mecânica de Jarvis dizendo que o outro ainda não havia chegado e, por isso, o recado dele ainda não fora dado. Onde quer que o cabeça de bandeira estivesse, não andava com o celular e parecia não pretender voltar para casa, e isso irritava ainda mais Tony, mesmo que o sanduíche que comprou estivesse realmente bom. Ele não poderia chegar lá e não vê-lo.

As cervejas que Steve tomou caíram bem, mas não distraíram o suficiente. Deu risadas no bar com os desconhecidos que lá encontrara, assistiu ao jogo de hóquei repetido que estava passando na televisão, mas os olhos não saíram do relógio. Se saísse naquela hora ele teria uma longa caminhada até a Torre, e chegaria a tempo de tomar banho e esperá-lo. Ele voltaria, os dois conversariam – talvez brigassem mais um pouco – mas do mesmo jeito que a distância prejudicava, também aumentava as saudades e, aliada ao tempo, fazia com que a raiva fosse dissipada aos poucos. Steve sabia que Tony tinha razão, que o apoiava o quanto podia – assim como sabia que ele jamais deixaria de ser um maldito narcisista egocêntrico –, mas às vezes (e cada vez menos, por mais que o outro parecesse não notar isso) ele se deixava levar pela melancolia. E, juntando isso aos pequenos problemas da convivência, os dois entravam em guerra. Pagou as cervejas, acenou para as três figuras que bebiam no fundo do bar e voltou a encarar o cinza no qual a cidade ingressara.

"Hora de voltar para casa." – foi o que Tony Stark falou quando finalmente entrou no avião, ligando pela última vez para casa só para ter certeza de que Jarvis repetiria o que tinha dito nas 37 ligações anteriores. O tempo continuava gelado, havia neve por todo lado e o humor de Tony não havia melhorado, mas ele deveria estar chegando em casa naquele horário, e não iniciando a viagem. Estava voltando para ele, e esse era um pensamento animador, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente como as coisas estariam quando ele voltasse. Ele era Tony Stark, daria um jeito de tudo ficar bem, nem que para isso tivesse que amarrá-lo e sequestrá-lo para um paraíso tropical – não que fosse Steve quem desgostava do frio.

Jarvis deu o recado de que Tony iria se atrasar tão logo Steve entrou em casa, mas quando ele tentou retornar a ligação, foi a vez do celular de Tony estar desligado. Arrependeu-se de não ter ligado antes ou mesmo voltado para casa a tempo de atender uma das ligações dele – Jarvis dera a entender que o senhor Stark estava realmente irritado, e Steve podia realmente imaginá-lo esperando o tempo melhorar, sem se conformar com o fato de que inverno não era gelado somente em Nova York. Pelo menos ele estaria de volta em breve, trazendo o aconchego que o frio precisava para se tornar realmente prazeroso. Quando não era mais do que o franzino Steve Rogers, do Brooklin, uma das sensações mais prazerosas que tinha era a de ser aconchegado, sem acreditar que seu corpo pequeno pudesse fazer alguém sentir-se realmente acolhido. Foi Tony quem lhe ensinara que aconchegar era mais do que ter braços longos – afinal, ele era bem menor que Steve, e ainda assim o acolhia com perfeição – mas que dependia muito mais do sentimento que envolvia certos atos. Decidiu então que era melhor tomar um banho quente e deixar outro pronto para quando ele chegasse reclamando.

Ainda que o tempo estivesse tão ou mais gelado que aquele deixado para trás, Tony estava contente por finalmente chegar em casa. Entrou no conhecido elevador e mandou Jarvis aumentar a temperatura do ambiente, ainda durante a subida, para que pudesse finalmente se livrar do casaco pesado. Steve parecia distraído enquanto olhava a neve cair pela janela, deixando-se tranqüilizar pelo movimento lento dos pequenos flocos que tingiam de branco a cidade cinzenta. Virou-se para Tony tão logo ele entrou, os dois homens se encarando por longos momentos antes que Steve se adiantasse para falar.

- Você estava certo. Eu não posso me prender, apesar de não ter culpa por, às vezes, me sentir inadequado.

- Eu não posso imaginar um mundo onde você não se adéque. – Tony falou de modo meio jocoso, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios por ele ter admitido estar errado, ainda que soubesse não estar completamente certo – Você é perfeitinho e moralista demais para não se adequar a qualquer era.

Steve sabia que aquilo era o mais perto de um pedido de desculpas que escutaria, mas não se importava. Estar em um relacionamento também significava aceitar as falhas e limitações do outro. Tony podia lhe ensinar como lidar com o mundo no qual fora jogado, mas precisava de Steve para fazê-lo ver além do sobrenome Stark e apreciar as pequenas coisas, assim como para ensiná-lo a aceitar aquilo que não se enquadrava na sua idéia de perfeição. Tony, entretanto, achara perfeito ter um banho quente o esperando, assim como poder abrigá-lo novamente entre os braços, enquanto Steve o fazia ver que talvez o inverno não fosse tão ruim, finalmente se deixando levar pela moleza do clima entre os braços de um Tony que brincava sobre o fato de ele não ser mais perfeito e estar virando um preguiçoso da pior espécie.

O inverno não era somente tempo de hibernar, mas também de migrar. E Steve sabia que estava migrando, lenta e compassadamente, do passado para o presente. Aceitando que ele jamais voltaria, mas que aquele futuro com o qual jamais sonhara também lhe dera novas razões para viver. O sonho americano pode ter seu lado negro, mas de algum modo, eles sempre acabam se realizando, e valia a pena estar lá para isso. Tony entendia as dificuldades dessa migração – do seu modo sem paciência e, muitas vezes, sem exatamente demonstrá-lo – mas ele estava lá, ao lado de Steve, guiando ele do inverno do passado para o futuro, orientando-o em sua busca, apoiando-o quando estivesse cansado ou mesmo brigando quando ele quisesse recuar. Tony já não via um futuro onde seu cabeça de bandeira não estivesse presente, por isso não o deixava ser novamente coberto pela neve.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Particularmente, foi a fic que menos gostei e que mais me deu trabalho. Tentei escolher as estações de modo não óbivo, mas nada mais óbvio do que inverno para esses dois. Só que eu não queria mais mudar. Próxima será Primavera, uma Clint/Natasha.


	3. Primavera

**Primavera**

_"Não quero dormir sem teus olhos. _

_Não quero ser... sem que me olhes. _

_Abro mão da primavera para que continues me olhando."_

_Pablo Neruda_

- Quantas flechas você ainda tem?

- Apenas 3. Mas minha pistola está carregada. E você, quantos pentes de bala?

- O suficiente.

O café tinha cadeiras azuis com listras brancas e as toalhas que cobriam as mesas eram vermelhas. Dali os dois observavam, como dois turistas fascinados, o relógio astronômico, mas a conversa era muito pouco similar a de qualquer outro turista, que jamais falaria em flechas ou balas. Ele deixou o dinheiro para pagar a conta sobre a mesa enquanto ela levantava sem pressa. Antes de partirem para rumos completamente opostos, Natasha Romanov olhou para Clint Barton de um modo tão significativo que o fez parar, voltando-se para ela e segurando-a pelo cotovelo, aproximando o rosto para saber o que ela tinha a dizer. Ela não era o tipo de garota disposta a encarar quem quer que fosse, e mesmo seus olhos sendo repletos de significados ocultos, Natasha jamais deixaria que outro alguém os decifrasse – o que jamais o impedira de tentar.

- Até daqui duas horas, Clint. E não ouse se atrasar.

E foi sem falar mais nada que ela se afastou, misturando o vermelho de seus cabelos com o aroma das flores que infestava o ar naquela primavera em Praga. Deixou-o com um sorriso curto no rosto, pensando ser típico dela surpreendê-lo, por mais que Clint acreditasse conhecê-la melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Exceto por aqueles olhos.

A cidade era especialmente bonita naquela época do ano, e ver Natasha ali era como observar um curioso espécime em condições muito próximas do seu habitat natural – espécime esse muito mais belo que qualquer um dos prédios históricos, construções antigas e, acima de tudo, mais atraente do que qualquer alvo que tivesse naquela noite. Podia apenas imaginá-la pegando o bonde na rua detrás, enquanto ele passava pela frente da estátua de Jan Hus ladeada por flores lilases que emanavam um aroma agradável. O que sempre chamava sua atenção, entretanto, eram as altas torres da Igreja de Nossa Senhora de Tyn tentando chegar ao céu. Alguns turistas desavisados buscavam uma entrada no mesmo estilo das torres, sem se dar conta que era o pequeno prédio com arcos que dava acesso ao interior da mesma. Clint passou direto, caminhando a passos largos, mas não apressados, rumo a Torre da Pólvora. Parou apenas uma vez no caminho, perto de um canteiro, mas voltou a caminhar antes que qualquer outra pessoa percebesse o que o fizera parar.

O apartamento que os dois dividiram naquela missão era pequeno e estava bem organizado. Natasha voltou para lá faltando apenas dez minutos para o prazo estipulado. Não sobrara nenhuma bala do pente carregado com 10 que havia levado, mas a maleta, seu alvo naquela missão, já fora colocada sobre a mesa. O pequeno corte na bochecha direita foi lavado e não a incomodava. Só precisava organizar tudo para que os dois fossem removidos da cidade nas próximas horas, o que ela começou a fazer sem tirar os olhos do relógio, esperando que a qualquer segundo Clint entrasse pela porta. Não era uma missão difícil, por isso ela se sentia um pouco boba por alimentar pensamentos negativos enquanto a parte racional de seu cérebro a convencia de que ele era um agente treinado e sabia muito bem como se cuidar sozinho. Ainda assim, um atraso de meia hora não era normal. Não para ele.

Clint não esperava ter dificuldades para conseguir a segunda mala, apesar da pouca munição. Não teria tido realmente, se não fosse a pequena surpresa quando estava de saída. Um dos homens o emboscara na sala anterior do prédio e deve ter descarregado quase todo o pente da arma antes que a flecha atravessasse o ar e o atingisse. Clint já estava saindo quando sentiu a fisgada na parte baixa do abdômen. Tocou o ponto que começava a ficar dolorido e xingou baixo, sentando no chão para tentar conter o sangramento. "_Pelo jeito vou acabar me atrasando._" Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto observava o relógio no pulso.

Não faltava mais nada a ser guardado quando o barulho do celular a tirou dos pensamentos soturnos que a atormentavam. A mensagem tinha apenas um endereço na cidade nova e veio do celular dele. Armadilha ou não, com ou sem munição, Natasha não pensou duas vezes ao sair de casa para encarar a noite cheia de aromas em busca dele. E, por mais que sempre se justificasse por sua conta estar no vermelho, os motivos que a levavam sempre a se preocupar com ele eram egoístas. Porque ele fora o único que vira nela mais do que uma arma ou um corpo bonito. E fora o único que conseguira cultivar nas terras áridas de seu peito afeto. Clint era sua primavera, e ela não deixaria que nenhuma estação o roubasse dela.

O corpo estendido próximo a porta indicava que ele começara bem a missão. Natasha avançou mais atenta do que o usual, até encontrá-lo sentado com as costas apoiadas na parede perto de uma janela. A luz da noite clara o iluminava e ela sentiu o coração parar por um segundo por vê-lo inerte e com os olhos fechados. Talvez, se não fosse uma brisa um pouco mais forte trazendo para o quarto o cheiro das flores na noite fresca, ela não teria se aproximado, confrontando seus medos com a mesma coragem de uma menina assustada. Mas ela não podia deixá-lo ali. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, observando a mão dele cobrir um ferimento do qual não mais saía sangue antes que suas próprias mãos segurassem-lhe rosto.

- Abre os olhos, Clint. Abre os olhos para mim.

Porque ela jamais poderia pensar em outras primaveras sem que os olhos dele a tivessem como alvo. Mas Clint não a desapontaria, não naquele momento, enquanto abria os olhos e a encarava sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, embora ela soubesse que, de algum modo, ele estava aliviado por ela ter chegado.

- Você demorou tanto que eu acabei dormindo.

- Eu achei que você já conseguisse fazer o trabalho de gente grande sozinho.

Ela disse soltando o rosto dele para começar a se preocupar com o ferimento, a respiração voltando ao normal enquanto ele levantava a blusa. Tinha levado consigo um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros e, com uma gaze limpou a pele para ver a extensão do ferimento. A bala havia entrado, atravessado os músculos e saído, aparentemente sem pegar em nenhum outro órgão, mas fazendo com que ele perdesse sangue o suficiente para enfraquecer. Tasha jogou o antisséptico, fazendo com que ele contraísse os músculos quase como uma criança, mesmo que nenhum ruído houvesse saído dos lábios finamente contraídos.

- Você vai sobreviver.

Ela disse com um sorriso de canto tão logo fez o melhor curativo que pode sobre os ferimentos de entrada e saída do projétil. Ajudou-o a se levantar, deixando que ele apoiasse parte do peso sobre ela antes de pegar a maleta que estava ao lado dele. Clint sabia que ela se preocupava, assim como sabia que ela, que nunca tivera ninguém na vida, não podia perder quem quer que fosse. Por isso não ligava se os comentários dela pareciam secos e suas brincadeiras inconvenientes, porque aquele era o jeito que Natasha tinha para demonstrar.

Era uma flor, bonita e colorida como a maioria delas – afinal, cabelos vermelhos chamavam atenção em qualquer das estações, fosse contrastando com o branco da neve ou se sobressaindo entre as miríades de cores da primavera – mas que se fortalecera em meio a invernos mais longos e penosos do que qualquer outra tivera que enfrentar. E por isso, aos olhos dele, ela se destacou desde o primeiro momento. Muito antes que seu cheiro despertasse nele o amor, tragando-o para aquele jardim onde apenas ela existia e imperava. E onde todas as estações eram primavera, porque ela sempre tinha o viço e a luz próprios dessa estação. Mesmo que quisesse, Clint jamais seria capaz de tirar os olhos dela – e ele nunca o quisera.

- Eu tenho algo para você.

Ele disse quando já estavam perto da porta, soltando-se dela e colocando a mão no bolso, entregando para ela a pequena rosa vermelha que colhera no caminho para a Torre da Pólvora. Pelo tempo que ela passara guardada em seu bolso e pelos movimentos feitos por ele, imaginou que a flor houvesse perdido todas as pétalas, mas, ainda que um pouco amassada, conservava a beleza do momento no qual foi colhida, arrancando um sorriso sincero dos lábios de Natasha. De certo modo, as duas se pareciam. Não precisavam ser perfeitas para que fossem as mais belas – pelo menos não aos olhos dele.

- Obrigado.

Clint disse antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, arrancando mais um sorriso dos lábios avermelhados, pegou novamente pegar a flor para acomodá-la nos cabelos dela, observando o vermelho dos cachos se misturar com o das pétalas. E, como ela não podia perder mais uma chance de surpreendê-lo, encostou os lábios nos dele em agradecimento. Era aquele gosto doce que nenhuma outra flor tinha que o prendia anda mais na armadilha daquela Viúva Negra. Porque era com suas sutilezas que ela o tragava e o envenenava, e ele queria cada vez mais ser encoberto por aquela teia, fresca como uma noite de primavera. Para Clint, bastava uma flor encará-lo para que aquela estação estivesse completa e para Natasha, bastava um olhar dele para fazê-la desabrochar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** De algum modo, quando ele a compara com uma rosa eu me lembro da rosa do Pequeno Príncipe. Tasha sendo enfermeira deve ser lindo, principalmente porque não imagino a mão dela como uma das mais levinhas... Enfim. Próxima fic será Verão, uma Thorki.


	4. Verão

**Verão**

_"Há quem diga que todas as noites são de sonhos. Mas há também quem garanta que nem todas, só as de verão. No fundo, isto não tem muita importância. O que interessa mesmo não é a noite em si, são os sonhos."_

_ William Shakespeare_

Se havia uma palavra que o definia era a intangibilidade. Desde pequeno sua mente se mostrara mais astuta e impenetrável. O que chateava o irmão não era sua falta de clareza, mesmo não sendo o mais inteligente dos dois – ele sabia que não era, e não ficava exatamente ofendido por isso – sabia que podia compreendê-lo. O que irritava era a teimosia do outro em nunca querer ser compreendido.

Loki nunca se interessara realmente pelas brincadeiras de guerra do mais velho. O olhava com uma leve e irritante desaprovação quando Thor o convidava – desviando apenas por um segundo os olhos do livro, sem dar uma resposta além daquela. Ainda assim, ele sempre era convidado, mesmo que nunca dissesse que se irritava toda vez que sua concentração era dispersa pela figura ofegante do irmão. Se, em uma palavra, Thor definia Loki, o moreno precisaria de até mais do que uma língua para conseguir dizer o que era o irmão.

Com o tempo, entretanto, os dois acharam um meio termo. Na verdade, foi Loki quem primeiro sugeriu que Thor parasse um pouco e apenas respirasse – já que, na maioria do tempo, o outro parecia esquecer que precisava fazer isso. Sentados na Bifrost, observando o firmamento aos pés dos dois, Loki ensinou Thor a sonhar. Conversava, incutia pequenas fantasias na cabeça do outro, fazendo as guerras virarem pequenas trapaças, mostrando para ele parte de um universo que tinha certeza que jamais seria por Thor compreendido. Mas Loki também tivera seus sonhos modificados, ainda que de modo discreto, sem que ele jamais precisasse admitir que as guerras de Thor deram a ele boas fantasias e trapaças. Era como se aqueles dois mundos opostos se complementassem, e não havia lugar mais nobre para que isso ocorresse do que na Bifrost.

Virara um hábito não apenas compartilhar brincadeiras e histórias, mas também os sonhos. O que uma mente inconsciente trazia a tona. Desde que aprendera a sonhar, Thor jamais se negara a contar para o irmão os pormenores de suas fantasias – era um modo seguro de mantê-lo atento a si, pelo menos durante o curto espaço de sua narrativa precária. Loki contava suas histórias de um modo muito mais elaborado, mas Thor quase nunca sabia se o que ele dizia era mentira ou verdade. Ainda assim, ele lia as entrelinhas e procurava suprir com seus próprios sonhos as lacunas que descobria quando remoia o falatório do irmão, sabendo que mesmo essas fantasias individuais eram por ele manipuladas.

Em uma coisa, entretanto, estavam em perfeito acordo: suas noites favoritas eram as de verão. Talvez por trazerem algum frescor aos dias quentes, ou talvez pelas tempestades que pareciam querer destruir toda a existência. E era verão nas vésperas da coroação de Thor, e mesmo que faltassem alguns dias para o evento, ele não falava de outra coisa – ignorando por completo a atenção do irmão voltada ao movimento sutil dos astros.

- Eu sonhei com isso durante toda minha vida.

- Não, irmão, você sonhou com isso apenas 2 vezes. Você _desejou_ isso durante toda sua vida. – Loki explicou com um tom indiferente, fazendo com que o irmão finalmente requeresse mais de sua atenção com um olhar severo no rosto.

- Achei que meu irmão pudesse se alegrar por tal desejo estar prestes a se realizar.

Foi o tom usado que fez com que Loki se voltasse para ele, dando um suspiro cansado antes de explicar com o mesmo tom de voz fadigado de antes.

- Eu me alegro pela sua felicidade, irmão. Você será um rei glorioso.

Thor sabia ser verdade – ou pelo menos acreditava ser. Com um sorriso largo no rosto, bateu de leve no ombro do irmão, ganhando em retribuição também um sorriso. A mesma brisa que empurrava de leve as nuvens da tempestade que se formava, entretanto, também trouxe um questionamento ao mais velho, que desfez seu sorriso para poder inquirir o irmão.

- E qual é seu maior desejo, irmão?

Loki o observou por alguns segundos, o sorriso sendo substituído por uma expressão reflexiva. Era aquele olhar que Thor queria entender, enquanto o outro respondia sua pergunta de forma vaga, levantando para seguir em direção a Godheim.

- Eu queria ter o sol.

- O que você faria com um astro, irmão?

Thor perguntou confuso, mas Loki já estava longe o suficiente para poder fazer de conta que não o escutara. Porque era de respostas incompletas que Loki era feito, e não cabia a ele, com fantasias, completá-lo. Apenas tentar entendê-lo – o que jamais seria capaz, não de verdade, mas não custava se enganar ao achar que sim. Bastava ficar ali, tentando distrair a mente com pensamentos mais amenos, enquanto Loki olhava para trás, durante um segundo apenas, em busca das últimas ondas de calor antes que os ventos trouxessem a tempestade que embalaria seu sono naquela noite.

Thor era mais do que o sol, ele era toda a fúria de uma tempestade de verão – iluminando o céu noturno com sua chuva de raios – mas era aquela fúria que acalentava os sonhos de Loki. Talvez por isso fossem as noites de verão as suas favoritas, quando toda Asgard parecia o reflexo dourado de um só deus. Loki não desejava somente o sol, mas por maiores que fossem os desejos que seus sonhos refletiam – aquela categoria de sonho que jamais contou ao irmão – ele sabia que jamais seriam realizados.

Cabia a ele transformar as noites de verão em uma brincadeira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Verão atrasou por um motivo nobre e justo. Mesmo de greve, os projetos de extensão das universidades funcionam, e final de semana passado eu e minha gloriosa beta estávamos participando de um deles. Verão foi a última fic desse "projeto" que eu escrevi, e talvez por isso eu a considere um bebê – mais bebê que todas as outras. Quando terminei não gostei, mas agora relendo, achei válida. Talvez pelo fato de o Loki ser meu personagem favorito, vai saber. Enfim... Outono vai ser o fim de tudo, uma Bruce/Pepper. Das quatro fics, foi a minha favorita, então...


	5. Outono

**Outono**

_"Tu és a folha de outono _

_voante pelo jardim._

_Deixo-te a minha saudade_

_- a melhor parte de mim._

_Certa de que tudo é vão._

_Que tudo é menos que o vento,_

_menos que as folhas do chão..."_

_Cecília Meireles_

Observar o movimento das folhas era uma das infinitas coisas agradáveis que ele poderia pensar sobre o outono. Da copa das árvores ao macio tapete no chão, valsando livre ao sabor da brisa a cada dia mais gelada até servir como mais um fio alaranjado na trama suave e tenra sob seus pés. E Bruce não era alguém que apenas quisesse relaxar em um fim de tarde – fugindo assim da loucura constante que era Nova York – mas alguém que, acima de tudo, _precisava_ relaxar. Afinal, ninguém queria que o Outro aparecesse e acabasse com aqueles poucos momentos de paz antes do último raio de sol – o raio verde – tocar o horizonte.

Verde. E essa era uma cor irônica para o Dr. Bruce Bannes, principalmente em um cenário tão avermelhado. Porque verde era a cor do seu maior problema, e os tons alaranjados daquele final de tarde o faziam lembrar os cabelos dela balançando, enquanto falava alguma coisa inteligente ou ria de alguma besteira que Tony dissera. Afinal, desde que conhecera Pepper Potts, nenhum tom alaranjado seria o mesmo para ele – todos eles lembrariam as mil e uma nuances que ele já observara discretamente em seus cabelos. Talvez fosse por isso que todos os pores-do-sol haviam se tornado o momento mais esperado do dia, e o outono a sua estação favorita. Porque de algum modo ela o acalmava, assim como tudo que o lembrasse dela e de seus sorrisos – exatamente isso que as folhas, na delicadeza de sua queda, faziam.

Bruce acostumara-se a observar o mundo como um espectador, acreditando que nunca mais conseguiria participar dele sem causar um estrago irremediável. E foi com esse medo que não casara ou constituíra família. Por isso dar vazão àquela miríade de sentimentos não era uma opção válida, fazendo com que ele limitasse seu contato a mesma amizade que tinha com Natasha ou Maria. Já fora difícil o suficiente aceitar que tinha amigos que verdadeiramente se preocupavam com ele e aceitavam o homem verde, não apenas como um problema, mas como um herói que salvara a Terra um dia.

Verde era sua cor favorita. Pepper poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra, mas verde fora eleita depois de encontrar seu livro preferido, ainda na adolescência. O Raio Verde, de Júlio Verne. Porque ela se sentia um pouco Helena toda vida que buscava esse fenômeno ao observar o pôr-do-sol, sonhando assim com seu amor perfeito. Virara uma mulher, e mesmo que não mais acreditasse na lenda de um livro – pelo menos ela dizia para si mesma que não, porque a diretora das Indústrias Stark não podia sair por ai caçando fenômenos ópticos que lhe trariam um amor perfeito – ela ainda costumava prestar atenção no pôr-do-sol quando podia. E para ela fora irônico descobrir que havia um homem que ficava verde, e que esse homem não só salvara a Terra como, atualmente, era um dos melhores amigos de Tony.

O grande problema de Bruce, na opinião de Pepper, foi esquecer que ele era um ser humano, e que o continuaria sendo, mesmo que dentro dele morasse o Hulk. Acreditava, inclusive, que o próprio Hulk fosse humano, por mais que não adiantasse discutir aquele ponto com ele ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Ela não pôde evitar o encantamento pela delicadeza de Bruce. Ele, que sempre tinha uma opinião inteligente e sensata para dar, e por vezes a fazia rir. Conseguir ser amigo de Tony era a prova de que Pepper precisava para achar um ser humano realmente bom, e Bruce conseguira em pouco tempo ser um dos melhores – com uma mãozinha da ciência, afinal nada melhor do que um gênio para entender outro – o que a fez considerá-lo alguém realmente extraordinário. Não só pelo modo como lidava com a própria inteligência ou com o outro, mas por ser exatamente como ele era.

E irônico foi ela se apaixonar por um homem que se transformava em um ser da sua cor favorita. Ainda sabendo que ele, provavelmente, não se aproximaria dela por livre e espontânea vontade, já que não se achava merecedor de alguma felicidade maior do que aquela já conquistada. Por vezes, Pepper Potts achava que acabaria o odiando por isso. Mas não era sobre Bruce Banner que ela pensava enquanto caminhava com calma pelo parque, se divertindo em pisar no macio carpete de folhas mortas e apertando contra o corpo um suéter fino, mas que a protegia da brisa fria. Só estava na busca de um lugar onde pudesse observar o pôr-do-sol e assim buscar seu raio verde. Ok, talvez então ela estivesse pensando nele.

Bruce, pelo contrario, não tentava fazer de conta que ela não povoava cada recanto de sua mente, já que apreciava em demasia a sensação de paz trazida por seus tons alaranjados e o cheiro úmido das folhas. Já estava prestes a sentar sobre elas quando achou que sua mente estivesse lhe pregando uma peça. Não esperava vê-la caminhando com tanta calma em sua direção, parecendo mais bela que qualquer musa, enquanto os cabelos soltos balançavam e se misturavam com algumas folhas depois de uma brisa mais forte. Pepper também não esperava vê-lo, mas estava convencida de que coincidências também ocorrem em grandes cidades – e talvez romanticamente convencida de que algumas estavam predestinadas a ocorrer, mesmo ela não o tendo procurado e ele ostentando um olhar de genuína surpresa quando a viu. Pelo menos era uma surpresa alegre.

Cumprimentaram-se rapidamente, enquanto ela dizia com medo de parecer ridícula que estava ali apenas para ver o pôr-do-sol, explicando ser aquilo algo que sempre a ajudava a relaxar. Bruce adorava o modo como às vezes ela falava demais, tentando explicar coisas sem nenhuma necessidade.

- Eu entendo. Também me ajudam a relaxar, e eu realmente preciso disso de vez em quando. – e só de fazê-la sorrir, enquanto colocava os cabelos atrás das orelhas, sentiu que havia ganhado o dia, enquanto um lampejo de coragem o fez continuar – Estava buscando a melhor vista para o pôr-do-sol?

Ele perguntou calmo, achando o espetáculo protagonizado pela figura esbelta na sua frente mais bonito do que qualquer um com o qual a natureza poderia lhe presentear.

- Não me diga que você também.

Pepper respondeu com um sorriso. Ele parecia feliz e calmo, com os óculos pousados levemente tortos sobre o nariz – o que a fez aproximar-se um pouco mais, e, depois de um rápido pedido de licença, arrumar a armação. Bruce corou, ou talvez um raio de sol tivesse atingido os dois de modo a fazê-los parecer avermelhados.

- Na verdade, eu já achei o melhor lugar.

E com isso Bruce apontou para a manta já estendida no chão, convidando-a silenciosamente para sentar-se. Ela sorriu, sem nenhuma dúvida em aceitar. Verde, afinal de contas, também era sua cor favorita por significar esperança – desde cedo sua mãe sempre dizia que a esperança nunca morre – e estar ao lado dele, compartilhando um pôr-do-sol, era mais do que suas esperanças haviam alimentado. O fato de o outono substituí-la gradativamente pelo dourado não a irritava. Na verdade, Pepper sentia certa simpatia pelo vento frio – mas não tão frio quanto no inverno – e pelo modo como se dava aquela transição do quente para o gelado. Da distância para o aconchego.

Não precisavam de nenhuma palavra enquanto observavam no horizonte o rápido e sublime espetáculo que lhes era gratuitamente ofertado, e que provavelmente pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam ou tinham tempo para verdadeiramente apreciar. A mudança das cores do céu. O azul, o escuro, se misturando a todas as nuances de vermelho e dourado. Um ao lado do outro, com medo de perder algum detalhe crucial, não desviavam o olhar do grande astro a se esconder.

- Você já leu O Raio Verde?

Ela perguntou baixinho, enquanto uma lágrima solitária escapava pelo olho não da diretora das Indústrias Stark, mas da Pepper adolescente que sonhava com um amor perfeito. As folhas, naquela época, podiam ser amarelas, mas a esperança, no final das contas, continua sempre verde.

- Júlio Verne foi sensacional nesse livro.

Ele respondeu buscando a mão dela, acolhendo-a dentro de sua mão, fazendo-a retribuir o gesto enlaçando os dedos nos dele. As mãos se apertaram enquanto o verde fundia-se àquele caleidoscópio e não se soltaram quando os dois se encararam com um sorriso.

Sabiam o que tinham achado naquele pôr-do-sol de outono, quando o raio verde rompeu o horizonte ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos se uniram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Apesar de ser a última a ser postada, Outono foi a primeira a ser escrita. E deus sabe que eu a amei desde o primeiro momento. Primeiro porque Bruce e Pepper veio de encontro a todos os problemas que eu tinha. Afinal, eles mereciam ser felizes, e quando Stony veio ocupar minha vida, a Pepper ficou sem par. Então veio a Lirit com sua idéia genial e seus sanduíches de queijo me fazer uma mulher mais feliz depois de assistir Voando Alto. Além do que, o Bruce achou alguém, adorável demais para ser verdade! Enfim, chegamos ao fim! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, assim como eu amei me debruçar sobre esse projeto.


End file.
